Intoxicated Kisses
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: He kissed me...and I betrayed him...An entry to sunaprincess7's Shikatema Summer Fest '11.


A/N: An entry to sunaprincess7's ShikaTema Summer fest '11.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers stand.

Rating: T

.

**Intoxicated Kisses**

I sucked on his tongue as he pulled me closer. I hold on to his neck but one arm remained at my side.

Wanting more, it was my tongue's turn to delve inside his mouth, he welcomed it. The intensity of our kiss was desperate. As I grasped his head closer to mine, my other arm crept up to his side, still clutching the blade, pointed up and cold.

He must had felt it and opened his eyes and stared at me as if saying, _do it,_ as he kissed me harder. My arm raised the knife and stabbed him on his side. I saw him closed his eyes and continued to kiss me.

I felt his life drain with his blood. His hold slackened and slowly he fell to the ground.

He kissed me...and I betrayed him.

_STOP! STOP!_

I raised my head and with the back of my hand I wiped my lips in case I drooled. I swept the room and checked for people that might have seen me with my head propped on the table.

I didn't feel rested. I felt more tired than ever. My lips locked with his it seemed but all that was left was a heavy feeling. Frowning, I searched for him inside the room and noticed him smirking towards me from his own table several feet away.

I felt much better.

—ooo000ooo—

_**Three weeks ago...**_

"Hey, Temari I saw you staring at him again."

"Who?" Of course I knew who.

My friend rolled her eyes. "The boy genius."

"Was I?" I tried to stare down my friend.

"Stop grilling her. She's just envious the boy got good marks even when he doesn't seem to pull much effort unlike her." Another friend provided me with an excuse.

I snorted, although my friend's suggestion did sound plausible. I take down notes, read some books in the library, and miss some lunch in order to get ahead with our study load. However, I have yet to see him do these things.

"He should still be in high school but I heard he went to school a year early then got accelerated. _Twice._"

"Honestly, what's he doing in our class? He's way too young."

Yeah. Yeah. He's young. Incredibly intelligent. And hot. I frowned. I seemed to be frowning a lot lately.

—ooo000ooo—

_**Two weeks ago...**_

"Woman, watch out!"

I turned around and saw an orange ball coming towards me, I dunked.

As I stood up I glared at him. He and a fat friend of his were playing. His friend was wearing a highschool uniform but he...he was half naked hence my furious look.

For a boy his age he should be skinny but his upper arms had defined enough muscles and his stomach was flat. I didn't like bulk and his body was just right. His perspiration caused his skin to glisten and with his hair tied up like that he looked all male. Then I caught myself staring at his heaving chest.

I swallowed before I could vehemently roar, "You shouldn't play basketball here. This isn't a court you know." And then I remembered. "And don't call me woman. I'm older than you." I needed to remind myself that.

"I don't know your name. So what should I call you then?"

He didn't know my name!

He earned another death glare. _Dammit!_ I knew his name. Nara Shikamaru. I thought he's a genius. Shouldn't he memorize the names of all his classmates in all his classes by now? Alright, that sounded absurd. But at least he should be aware of the names of the some of his classmates that specifically stands out.

I didn't stand out?

_Damn it all to hell!_

"Temari Sabaku!" There was no way he didn't know that. Unless...

"Temari Sabaku, luckily the ball missed you," he said before I heard him mumble under his breath, "or it would have been troublesome." Before I could retort something to put him down, he turned around to retrieve his ball.

...Unless, I didn't appeal to him at all. The ball appeared to attract his attention more.

Irritated, I ran towards him and hit the ball resting between his two hands. The ball bounced out and I went to claim it, juggling it away from him. Then I noticed their make shift goal, a huge metal drum on the side of the enclosed lawn, and threw it that way. The ball missed its mark.

_Fuck!_ I looked stupid.

He chuckled.

I reddened.

And his friend had a chip halfway to his mouth.

—ooo000ooo—

_**Two days after the ball incident...**_

I walked in front of him to reach the aisle that would lead me to four vacant chairs located five rows of seat behind him.

"Watch out, Temari Sabaku," he suddenly joked.

I felt the eyes of three of my friends. They were probably digging a hole, staring at my back. They thought Shikamaru and me were not on speaking terms. Technically, were still not.

I ignored him which was a mistake since I stepped on something wet and slippery. Too late. I went down with a heavy thud, hurting my pride more than my butt.

"Whadda hell!" I bellowed. My friends tried to help me up. I saw him from the corner of my eyes, shrugging.

Standing up, I approached him.

"You're the one who poured that water, aren't you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Dammit, who else would pour water here, but you?" Yeah, who else had the motive to make me look like a dumb klutz blonde?

"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes narrowed. "If you remember I warned you."

"I'm sorry, Temari. I went to get a cloth to wipe that spot," a male classmate who just entered the lecture hall, explained. I glanced at him then at Shikamaru then marched in a huff towards my seat.

As I sit on my chair, I felt the dampness but I was not gonna stand up and humiliate myself farther by complaining.

I noticed Shikamaru swivelled his head back to stare at me.

He was probably laughing and hiding that fact in that calm facade of his.

_Dammit!_ I'm Temari Sabaku, the most respected woman in class, in the university even...and I was just humiliated publicly. Catching his eyes, I glowered at him.

In the end, I was the last one to leave the room. Sighing in relief that it was the final class for the day, I exited the door and came upon him leaning on the nearby wall. With his outstretched hands he was proffering his sweater.

I was about to refuse when he pointed towards me indicating my back.

I didn't need to peer behind me. I could feel it, it was still slightly damp. Snatching his sweater, that buttons up the front and fell past my mid thigh; worn, it successfully hid the wet and dirty patch on my light blue skirts.

"Thanks," I muttered ungraciously. I only accepted since I didn't want somebody to think I wet myself and with my embarrassing streak lately, that person might be bound to spread that tidbit around campus. That would be the final straw.

"Yeah," he replied.

"It was stupid of Hino to spill his water."

"It was an accident."

"Still. It's the lecture room. He shouldn't eat, drink, smoke or do anything aside from study within its confines."

"He needs to take his medicine on time but someone knocks his elbow as he is about to drink." Shikamaru hesitated then questioned, "You know he's sick, right?"

"No. I didn't know he's sick."

"Well, now you know."

"If he's so sick shouldn't he be at the hospital."

"The doctors advice, to live his life as normal as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"He's really sick."

"He's dying?" My eyes probably communicated my shock at the news.

"No. He just has a rare syndrome that needs to be controlled so he can live a better quality of life."

"Why do you know about it?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"First week, I believe, of the semester."

That was ages ago. Shikamaru chatted with that classmate since then. He only started speaking to me two days ago. Twice now if you included the one an hour ago, and both times I appeared like an imbecile.

"Do you like stupid girls?" I didn't know where that came from.

"No."

"So you like them nerdy?"

"Are you?"

What kind of question was that? Of course I am not, would not be labelled nerdy at all, ever. Granted, I study hard, after all, I cared about my future. He must have seen me in the library or something but that doesn't make me a nerd at all. I know how to play. I have a life aside from books. "No," I retorted.

"No. I don't." He answered; a slight twitch on his lips.

I think some joke just passed through his mind.

—ooo000ooo—

Some joke passed through his head.

His lips turned up on one of its corners. I wanted to smack that smirk off him.

I leaned up and nibbled at his lips.

And laughed as I lifted my head, he had the surprised look in his eyes.

My phone rings on the background.

I opened my eyes, raised my head from my study table and as I turned off the alarm in my phone, I remembered.

I didn't wipe off that smile.

I think he thinks I'm a clumsy nerd, hanging with my friends with a book in hand. Dammit, I hadn't even seen him inscribe anything on his notes and he still managed to beat me during exams. It was his fault; I spent more time studying now!

Since he joined our class I had to work doubly hard just to try outsmarting him...and it had not work yet.

It didn't matter. In just a few days, I would have another chance to beat him and this time I would make sure I would succeed.

—ooo000ooo—

_**More than a week later...**_

"He tops the exam...again."

"What a nerd."

"I think he doesn't sleep at home. He just pours himself on those books."

"Yeah, there's no other explanation. You don't see him doing anything remotely like studying in school. On the contrary he just sleeps."

"Hey Temari, you should show him that you're better—able to have a life and still have good grades."

"Yeah." Somebody agreed and everyone laughed. Well, everyone except me.

"Remember, that party at my place... maybe we should invite him too?"

I lifted my head from the book I was reading unable to pretend that I was not listening to my friends.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

So it was decided without my consent. _Hell! Why should I bother arguing with my friends about it? _So three days from now, party on a Friday night with Shikamaru as a special guest.

"We'll show that Shikamaru that there's more to life than books."

"I could ask one of the guys to help us pull that boy down a peg or two."

Laughter.

I turned a page. I didn't care about him. And I knew my friends were doing this for me.

"Aw, I just realized something. He couldn't even legally drink alcohol."

"Maybe we could spike his drink."

"Shut up, guys! I'm studying here!" I hollered.

—ooo000ooo—

_**A day before his agreed downfall...**_

"You going to the party tomorrow?" Shikamaru approached me to ask.

"Yes."

"They obliged me to bring a date."

I blinked. "Are you asking me?"

He nodded his head.

"No...I already have a date." _Fuck._ I didn't have a date, but if my friends saw me with him...It was like presenting a luscious bait to hungry sharks.

"Your friends were the ones who mentioned I should ask you." Shikamaru shrugged. "They probably knew you were going to say no." He frowned. "Are you and your friends planning something?"

"Why do you think that?"

"They seem to stop talking if I suddenly turn up."

"I'm not planning anything." That was true enough.

"Come to the party with me."

"No."

"I won't ask again."

"Alright." _Did I just agree?_

He smirked.

I glowered...then inwardly smiled.

—ooo000ooo—

_**An hour later...**_

"You're going to the party with him!"

I looked fiercely at my friend. _Dammit, how did they found out so fast?_

"This is going better than planned." A friend clapped hands with another friend.

"This is great. I bet he would do whatever you ask of him."

"Remember Temari, the plan is to embarrass him."

I didn't nod my head. I didn't shake it 'no' either.

—ooo000ooo—

_**THE NIGHT...**_

I opened the door. He was wearing his usual, just jeans and green shirt. The exact same clothes he wore to university last Tuesday. No effort for me, I see.

Too late to change into my usual just above the knee skirt and comfy blouse. I was wearing already an ultra short purple skirt and skimpy black top. I tied my blonde hair into four outrageous ponytails. I bet I appeared about sixteen. Oh hell, I was not trying to look his age though.

I noticed his breath hitched.

I smirked.

Then he ruined it when he frowned. "Are sure you wanna go out wearing that?"

With brows knitted together, I peered down at myself. Alright, I was revealing a tad more skin than usual.

I gave him a dirty look before grabbing his wrist and snapped, "Let's go!"

The party had already started when we arrived.

I saw my friends. I waved at them.

They approached me with glasses intended for me and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru accepted the glass without saying anything.

"That's alcohol," I reminded him, sounding like his mother.

"You're driving," he replied before he gulped the beverage down like water.

I expected him to refuse. He was the type of guy who didn't mind what others think of him and I wasn't going to force him to drink if he didn't want to even if my friends cajoled me to.

I saw him winced as the strong beer burned his throat.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" a friend cheered and winked at me.

"More?" another friend asked.

Another drink appeared, seeming out of nowhere. Shikamaru took it and drunk it again straight up.

He grinned at me as if he just did something cool, but his eyes didn't crinkle at the sides.

"Why don't we dance?" I suggested waspishly. It was the least obvious means to get him away from them.

He shuffled his feet on the dance floor. He was not a good dancer. I smiled. Finally, something he was not good at. He noticed the upward tilt on my lips and glanced around at the other pairs dancing wildly around us.

"I can't do that yet," he announced then he pulled me towards the refreshment table.

He took a cup of punch. I wanted to stop his hand, knowing that the brew was a mixture of stronger alcohol but he seemed to be going for it.

He planned on getting drunk himself, _the ass_, so I say let him.

After imbibing his third cup, he grinned my way. "Let's go!" he shouted to be heard in the din of the loud music. He seized my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor.

Upon reaching _our_ space in the make shift dance floor in the living room, the song turned into a relatively slow one.

I hesitated before lifting my hands and placing them around his neck, his own hands resting on my hips.

A foot of distance separated us.

"This song sucks," he remarked as he withdrew his hands from around me.

Any other male would have taken that chance to grope my ass. I stared at him as he left me in order to go back towards the table. Then a friend and her boyfriend waylaid him with a shot.

Irritated, I went out of the room, pushing people out of my way. I was not going stop him, the stupid ass, from making a fool of himself.

The balcony was packed with people. Most greeted me as I passed through, I didn't bother acknowledging them though. This was some party.

The stairs in the balcony also lead to the garden. Reaching my haven, I crouched down and touched the soft petal of the rose shrub. My friend's family had one of the best gardens. I envied her this patch of greenery. I had only a miniature version of this one at home.

Judging that I was gone long enough, I returned back inside the house.

And had the shock of my life.

Shikamaru, with his shirt off, was dancing on the table that once held the punch bowl.

My friends were egging him on, clapping.

I glared at their backs. One turned her head and saw me, she winked, a sly smile on her lips.

_That was it!_

"Shikamaru!" I growled as I approached the table.

He smiled and gyrated slowly, sexily in response. His hands went to his pant's top button.

Using one hand to prop myself on the table top while my other hand tried to grab Shikamaru's, _dammit,_ trying to balance myself as I tried to capture his hand which was in the proximity of his zipper, was awkward.

"Get down here!" I shouted amidst everyone's hooting.

"Don't you wanna see, Temari?"

"NO!"

He laughed and glanced around at his audience. "You guys wanna see?" he asked from his perch high on the table.

The girls grew wild and the males guffawed.

"You're drunk, let's go." I finally caught his hand, tugging him down from the table.

He met my eyes. In that instant, I had a feeling he was not drunk at all.

Then he slurred, "I'm wearing polka dotted boxers." He shook my hand off his then suddenly lowered his jeans, removed it and flung it out somewhere behind me.

"_Stupid a—_"

"Party's over guys!" an authoritative voice unexpectedly announced.

I swivelled my head towards the entrance.

The voice belonged to an officer. He continued, "We are tipped off that this party is harbouring a minor and alcohol."

Except for the loud music still blaring from the speakers, everything hushed.

Then a friend inquired, "If we give him up, can we still continue?"

"No missy, you can't"

"Bummer."

The police finally noticed Shikamaru wearing his blue polka dotted boxers. "You? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Let's see some ID."

Shikamaru made a play of searching for his ID on his boxer shorts. Grinning, he reasoned, "Sorry officer, it isn't with me."

The police advanced closer towards the table and eyed the discarded pants on the floor. Lifting the pants, he asked, "May I?" clearly indicating that he would start rummaging through its pockets.

I snatched the pants before the police could get to his wallet. "He's with me. He's sixteen."

Shikamaru glared at me. He went down from the table and yanked his pants from my hands. He started to wear his pants, juggling into it clumsily.

"Obviously, you're drunk," the officer remarked.

"Yeah. And let's not forget, I'm sixteen...so take me away, officer." After buttoning his jeans, he joined his two wrists together, offering it to the police.

"Get your shirt and you're right, you are coming with me." The cop turned around and headed towards the door.

Shikamaru took his shirt from someone who picked it up from the floor, and put it on as he followed the officer out. I was rooted on the spot.

A friend drew near me, grinning. "That was more than expected. He totally went wild."

"You bitch, you reported this to the police, didn't you?"

"What? Watch your tongue, Temari."

Damn, I could only give her a furious look as the others approached us. I couldn't argue with her, or with them, not right now, not if I wanted to follow Shikamaru outside.

I ran for the door, ignoring my friends' bewildered faces.

There he was, almost at the police car. For a person that drunk, his gait was steady.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He pivoted around. He had one brow raised and his lips curling into an uncharacteristic sneer, as he inquired, "You aren't disappointed with the show I put on, are you?"

"_What?_"

"If you have to ask...I think, I'm not embarrassed enough."

_Whathefuck_, he heard my conversations with my friends. He probably thought...

"I didn't call the police." He had to believe me on this one.

"I know. I phoned in anonymously, thought it would be a nice touch."

"You—Why?...I didn't..." _I didn't ask you to make a fool of yourself. _

Shikamaru shrugged as he opened the door to the backseat of the car.

I watched the car pulled away.

—ooo000ooo—

I sucked on his tongue as he pulled me closer. I hold on to his neck but one arm remained at my side.

Wanting more, it was my tongue's turn to delve inside his mouth, he welcomed it. The intensity of our kiss was desperate. As I grasped his head closer to mine, my other arm crept up to his side, still clutching the blade, pointed up and cold.

He must had felt it and opened his eyes and stared at me as if saying, _do it,_ as he kissed me harder. My arm raised the knife and stabbed him on his side. I saw him closed his eyes and continued to kiss me.

I felt his life drain with his blood. His hold slackened and slowly he fell to the ground.

He kissed me...and I betrayed him.

_STOP! STOP!_

I raised my head and with the back of my hand I wiped my lips in case I drooled. I swept the room and checked for people that might have seen me with my head propped on the table.

I didn't feel rested. I felt more tired than ever. My lips locked with his it seemed but all that was left was a heavy feeling. Frowning, I searched for him inside the room and noticed him smirking towards me from his own table several feet away.

I felt much better.

When the class was finished, I immediately approached him.

"I lost the scholarship," he said, piling on the guilt.

My tentative smile was erased. "Nobody asked you to do what you did!"

"It's alright, my parents can afford it...I just need to work part time."

"Damn you!" _I hate him._

"Tch. It's not lady like to swear."

"I'm no lady."

"True."

"Why you..."

"I would love to stay and chat but see I'm busy."

"You're avoiding me."

"Yes."

I couldn't believe he just said yes like that...Alright, I could actually.

I had to take a deep breath.

"I apologize for the fact that you have to hear the content of my conversations with my friends," I muttered, paused, then building up steam, I grouched, "On second thought; it's your fault for eavesdropping."

He narrowed his eyes.

I had to make him realize why my friends think negatively of him for him to grasp their motive. "Look my friends, they're just trying to —"

He nonchalantly interrupted, "I understand. The terms of your scholarship, suck. The university admin shouldn't have made it so that you have to constantly compete for it, working to be always on top."

So he realized he was considered a big threat.

He calmly continued, "I'm going to acquire another scholarship and not the one you have... That's too much work."

"You sound like it's that easy."

"It is." He smirked.

"Why did you do it?" I had to ask.

"Why did you agree with your friends?"

"Dammit, I didn't."

"You didn't say no, Temari."

"Temari..._Temari?_" An annoyed voice raised its volume, "Ms. Sabaku!"

I raised my head, wiping my lips for drool and glanced up at Professor Ibiki's face. "I'm sick," I admitted. I was really coming down with a virus. I gazed at where Shikamaru was seated. He didn't even turn his head and definitely wasn't smirking back at me. That was a part of the dream.

_Gah, I felt awful._

—ooo000ooo—

_**More than a week later...**_

"Party at my place," I declared.

"Cool!"

"Are your brothers gonna be there?"

"No." Definitely not! Hell, if they knew about it...

"Why not? It's your first time throwing us a party...They should be there."

"And some of the girls think they're hot."

"Don't you think—" _they're a bit young for you, guys._..I was about to mention that but considering Gaara, my youngest brother, had the same age as Shikamaru, that sounded a bit ageist and like I had double standards. Instead I disclosed, "No, I have to kick them out. I'm planning something..."

_**...Three days prior...**_

"Hey." I approached Shikamaru's fat friend.

His fat friend nodded in acknowledgement.

Shikamaru wasn't around. I already knew that. A while back, I spied a blonde high school girl grabbing his arm forcefully and dragging him away from his fat friend whom he asked to wait for him.

The ass! He wouldn't speak to me, avoiding me like the plague because he already had a girl? I frowned. The said blonde girl had to blackmail him though, something about his mother...

I crossed my arms on my chest and took on a confident stance. "I can play basketball. I'm not just used with the goal being too low."

The fat friend just nodded again, unruffled.

If I didn't hear this friend speak before, I would think he didn't have a tongue now. So the crybaby had already told his friend something against me.

I knocked the ball out of the fat boy's hands while he sat down on the park bench.

"If I am able to have three successive goals in two minutes, you'll do as I say," I barked at him.

Shikamaru's fat friend shook his head.

"Look, I wanted to apologize to Shikamaru but couldn't. Not if he's always avoiding me."

"He's not avoiding you. He's just busy with his community service."

"No need to lie. Okay, I'm sorry if you think I was out to embarrass him. I was not. I don't know why I'm apologising anyway...He did it himself. Now, he's mad because I didn't stop him. Don't you think that's more unfair to me? Your friend readily believed I was trying to set him up. He—"

Shikamaru's fat friend interrupted, "Three successive goals in just _one_ minute." He then stood up, crunching his knuckles on big hands.

"Yeah."

—ooo000ooo—

_**The day of my own self-inflicted party...**_

"Whose party is this, Choji?"

"A—a friend."

"Tch, I knew something's up when you suggested I change shirt just for a walk."

"Sorry. I know you hate parties but I really wanted for us to join this one."

I imagined their discussion to be like this, as I watched them talking as they approached the door. Probably, I was right seeing Shikamaru's scowling face and Choji's sorry one. I was looking through the second floor room window waiting for their arrival, knowing that if I went ahead and greeted them at the door, Shikamaru was bound to leave immediately.

I hoped Choji would do what I ordered him to; ply Shikamaru with beer. I wanted him really roaring drunk this time...alright just a bit tipsy.

Now, to get into my outfit.

Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, with an untouched beer bottle dangling from his hand and beside him; Choji seemed to be craning his neck searching for me.

I entered the room followed by exclamations from the boys who recognized me despite the get-up.

My eyes and Shikamaru's met. His pupils widened in surprise I presumed. It was not every day everyone gets to see me wearing my bed clothes.

I walked confidently towards the couch but feeling much more exposed with what I was wearing now than what I had on that_ other _Friday.

Yep, I was wearing my brother Kankuro's large tattered shirt with Suna High written over it and drawstring pyjamas and now that my contacts were out, perched on my nose, were black rimmed glasses framing my green eyes.

I smiled at him. He didn't return it.

Instead, he marched towards me, grabbed my hand, and led me out the door and into my miniature garden.

"What the hell are doing?" he hissed.

Even when the cop took him away, even that Monday when next I saw him after the fiasco, I didn't witness him this angry.

"Embarrasing myself." I tried to blunder my way.

"Go back to your room, Temari, and change."

"No," I asserted.

His eyes became calm, donning on a mask and wiping out all his expression, he then shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm out of here."

"Listen to me first." I hated the pleading note in my voice. "Just listen," I reiterated angrily.

He didn't move away. I took it as a sign.

"I didn't say yes when you asked me to the party because of my friends. I didn't agree with their scheme before or even after I accepted your offer." Growing mutinous, knowing that I was actually the aggrieved individual here, I made myself clear to him, "If we are competing, I don't have to sink that low, _dammit!_"

"So why did you agree to be my date that night?"

"For someone who has the IQ of 200, you sure are stupid."

He looked at me blankly.

"_Gah!_ Figure it out yourself." I snatched his hand and hauled him back towards the house.

The music was loud and nobody even cared when we entered the room. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

I towed Shikamaru and joined my friends on the make shift dance floor.

I swayed my body sexily; well, the effect was a bit comical considering what I had on. I didn't think he minded though. At first he was only dragging his feet. Then somebody gave me and him a tequila shot and we downed it. He started to shake his body with less inhibition.

When I thought he couldn't dance, I thought wrong.

I pushed Shikamaru to go on top of the table then climbed after him. Next, I wiggled my bum really close to his body. The guys cheered, some even whistled. Shikamaru smiled. I knew that meant he was game. Another glass then another was offered to us and it was never refused. He was not shuffling his feet anymore. He was moving his body in time with the loud music and I followed his lead.

—ooo000ooo—

The police came again that night.

This time they picked up two guys and me. I claimed I was only sixteen and since I had my ludicrous party outfit on, the police didn't doubt me.

Choji only drank orange juice but still...Oh well, so yeah I owed him something big.

Shikamaru? The stupid boy genius ended up lucky. After all, I was pretty sure I kissed him in the backseat of the police car.

Fin.

.

~8 2.8 11 11AF~

A/N: Thanks to sunaprincess7 for letting me join a week ago.

My prompt is no 13. It's...

Last Friday night, Yeah, we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot - Last Friday Night, Katy Perry.

And you guys guessed that, right?

Reviews in any form are welcome...


End file.
